


Boredom

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, thats it, under a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was bored. In fact, bored was an understatement. He would rather count rice grains than be here. Which is why he decided to occupy his time with something a hell of a lot more fun than this fancy ass meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Barry was bored. In fact, bored was an understatement. He would rather count rice grains than be here. Which is why he decided to occupy his time with something a hell of a lot more fun than this fancy ass meal.

Barry placed his hand on Oliver's thigh, the other man glancing to him with a look of confusion and warning. Barry smirked briefly, using his index and middle finger to walk his hand up Oliver's thigh. He glanced to Oliver to see him staring straight ahead at the person who was talking, clearly uninterested and focusing on other things. Like Barry's hand which had now flattened over his crotch, slowing palming up and down. Barry could feel that Oliver was semi-hard. He paused for a moment to undo Oliver's button as the person they were currently eating with excused themselves for a toilet break. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Oliver growled, only a small hint of anger in it. 

"Having fun." Barry simply said, smirk playing on his features, his hand retracting from Oliver's crotch. He sped under the table, squatting at first before thudding down on his knees. He shuffled closer to Oliver, spreading his legs before shuffling between them. Barry quickly worked at the half undone button and the fly of Oliver's trousers, pausing as he heard the thudding of footsteps shortly followed by someone sitting down. 

"Sorry about-" They stopped a moment, and Barry moved one of his hands onto Oliver's thigh, the other reaching inside his pants, gripping his cock. "Didn't you have-"

"Yes." Barry stroked up and down, Oliver almost choking on his words. "But he--" Barry took Oliver's cock out, kneeling upwards, and Oliver could feel Barry's breath on his tip. "He's in the bathroom."

"Ah." The person hummed, and Barry licked a strip along Oliver's shaft.

"Where were were?" Oliver managed to push out, his voice breathy and tense. With a smirk, Barry took him whole, gagging slightly as he hit the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue a little, Oliver stuttering mid-sentence. Barry smirked around him. He began bobbing his head up and down, Oliver's hand sneaking under the table and tugging at Barry's hair. Barry wasn't sure if it was an encouragement or not, so he pulled off with a pop. 

"I swear to God." Barry heard Oliver sigh from above, pulling Barry's head back towards his crotch. 

Barry could hear some confused exchange before they went back to the conversation they were having before. Barry licked around Oliver's tip, down the vein on the shaft and back up, Oliver's grip tightening. He took him down again, this time with his tongue vibrating slightly. Oliver's hips bucked, and Barry's head hit the top of the table, the cutlery and plates clanging. He moved his (still vibrating) tongue around, Oliver's hand twisting and turning in a way that should be painful in Barry's hair, and it wasn't long before Oliver came in the back of Barry's throat, covering his moany grunt with a cough. 

Barry tucked Oliver back in his pants. This was more fun than he had expected it to be.


End file.
